


Home Sweet Home

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I'm glad you said yes to getting our own place.”





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> for a prompt asking: Shadowhunters: Clary/Isabelle - moving in together

Clary collapsed on the mattress placed in the middle of the floor, feeling exhausted. “I don’t think I can move another box.”

“Well, I think this can be the last trip of the night,” Isabelle replied, digging through a box and pulling out a sheet and a couple of pillows before walking over to Clary. “Tomorrow, we’ll have more help than just Simon and my dad.” She laid down next to Clary. “Too bad we didn’t get the bed frame put together.”

Clary yawned and tugged off her bra, throwing it aside before snuggling closer to Isabelle. “Like you said, we’ll have more help tomorrow.” She smiled softly as she looked at her girlfriend, trying her best to stay awake a little longer. “I'm glad you said yes to getting our own place.”

“I’m glad you asked,” Isabelle said, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Clary’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Isabelle pulled the sheet over them and wrapped an arm around Clary. "Get some sleep. We've got another long day ahead of us tomorrow."


End file.
